A change for her
by venisu
Summary: Finally, Miranda's life is put to a change. In comes Cross. What would happen as Miranda follows Cross round the world? -this is my first fanfic, hope you like it- rated k as it just started, romance is coming!


**_a change for her_**

"Allen-kun!! Quick! Come out and see who's here!!" Lenalee's voice pierced the air in Allen's room barely 7 in the morning. Allen, still tired, laid in bed hoping that the voice he heard was from his dreams. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged out of bed by Lenalee.

oOo

Meanwhile, in Komui's office…

"So, why did you come back this time round Cross? Isn't coming back to headquarters a bit out of character for such a person like you?"

"Heh, Komui, I came back for a reason, I want an-"

Before General Cross could finish what he wanted to say, a head of greyish hair was flying towards his face. Within seconds, he raised his hand and stopped the "flying" head.

"Idiot apprentice… What the hell were you thinking about trying to fly into my face?!" A rather pissed off Cross said to Allen.

"Ohayo General Cross! How are you?" A gleaming Lenalee greeted Cross with her brightly lit face. Cross was about to say hi to Lenalee when Komui interrupted.

"Ohayo Lenalee and Allen, I'm sorry but would you two mind leaving me and General Cross alone for the time being? By the way, I happen to know that Jerry's awake already and Lenalee darling, could you get me a cup of your marvellous coffee?"

Instantly after hearing out Komui's words, or instructions you may say, the two teenagers went off to do as 'instructed'.

After getting his coffee, Komui sent his beloved sister off with a bear hug then sat down facing Cross.

"I'm sorry, please continue."

"As I said, I want an apprentice to help me out." Cross said with a grin on his face.

oOo

Meanwhile, Miranda was in her room thinking about some stuff…

"He came back to the headquarters… General Marian Cross… Wonder what he is up to again. I hope he doesn't put Allen-kun in danger again… I can't lose any of them, they are too important… Without them I…"

oOo

" So, who do you intend to take with you?" Komui asked sternly.

"Actually, I thought of it for a while and decided I'll take that girly with the time innocence."

"Ok then…" Komui nodded his head in approval and went on to do the preparations for Miranda… "She'll be ok I guess…" Komui thought to himself…

oOo

Soon, the news of Miranda following Cross around the world as his apprentice had spread throughout the entire Black Order. Everyone was either congratulating or giving Miranda advice on Cross wherever she went.

"Why am I chosen!! They must want to get me out of headquarters! Why? Why? Why? Why!!" Unknowingly, Miranda shouted out her thoughts. Everyone stared at Miranda with shock and the next thing she knew, everyone crowded round her and started telling her about the good of being chosen and came up with excuses to assure her the reason to why she was chosen was good and decent instead of sick and perverted…

oOo

That night, the entire Black Order at the headquarters threw a congratulatory and farewell party for Miranda, but only Cross wasn't there. "he must be hiding away using Maria again…" Komui thought to himself as he watched the exorcists, excluding Kanda, dance around with Miranda being dragged instead…

Standing at one corner of the cafeteria, Cross chuckled to himself as he watched the dancing exorcists. He had made the correct choice this time…

oOo

"Miranda-san! Have a safe journey!"

"Miranda-san! Do take care!"

"Miranda-san! Remember to have spare cash with you in case that idiot has debts again!"

"Miranda-san! Refer to the book I gave you when you are ill!"

"Che. Hope you survive with Cross."

With teary eyes, the Black Order sent Miranda away, together with Cross standing by her side. "Miranda, do you prefer 'san', 'chin', or 'chan'?" Cross asked with a grinned. Miranda flustered when he spoke to her as this was the first time she had ever spoken to her master… "Ah… It is up to you sensei… Just don't abandon me on the way!!"

"Don't worry my Miranda-chan. Now come on, we've gotta get to Venice within this week… And it is far from London…" Cross said with the usual cheekiness in his voice as he spoke to the lady apprentice next to him whom was just a few years younger than him. From then onwards, Miranda knew that her life would never be the same.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Haha… Please review and give your comments… This is my first ever fanfic!! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
